The Maid Becomes the Master
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Naruto makes Gaara dress up and Gaara gets to punish him! My first ever M rated fic and it sucks but read it anyway. Beware of intense yaoi and boyxboy relationships!


_So I'm gonna take a swing at writing a quick M-rated fic, since I've never written one before. It'll also be a couple I've never written about before, so I'm excited~_

_Am I weird for shipping Naruto and Gaara? Yes? I'm okay with that._

_Lulz that moment when spell check wants to change Gaara's name to Viagra._

**. . .**

"Aww, baby, come on out! I'm sure you look cute!" I heard Naruto call from the other room. My eye twitched in annoyance as I stared at the full-sized mirror in the dressing room of some clothing store he found. Okay, I get that he wants to expand our sexual horizons and all, but _this_... I don't know if I'll end up killing him or myself after this.

He'd thrown this ridiculous _**dress **_at me out of the blue while we were on our date today at the mall. It was this ridiculously short maid's dress that was definitely made for a woman. It stopped just low enough that it covered my... Privates... And was decorated with an almost sickening amount of lace and silk. The torso was tight and the skirt flared out a bit, layers of lace covering the inside of the skirt. He'd also gotten some black lace gloves, fishnets, and knee-high combat boots. There was a black silk ribbon tied in a bow around my small stomach and a lace thong, which was a poor excuse for underwear, hidden under the skirt. Oh, and the icing on the cake, I had to wear a ridiculously huge Uzumaki symbol necklace that sat in the center of my chest.

Damn. He's so lucky I love him as much as I do.

"Shut up! I'm coming..." My eye twitched again before I stepped out and stood in front of him, my arms crossed and a small pout on my lips. "I hate you."

Naruto stared at me for so long I was afraid he'd fried his brain or something. He took a few steps forward, tracing the ribbon around my stomach with his finger. I giggled and tried to squirm away from the touches. "That tickles, quit~" He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back into the dressing room, closing and locking the door.

"Gaaaarrraa~" He purred, smiling and walking closer until I was pinned against the other wall. "The way you look now... I can't wait until we get home if you're dressed like _this._ Can we play a little bit..?" He slid both his hands up the back of the skirt, taking my ass in his hands and squeezing gently, causing a small gasp to escape from between my lips. "Besides, we've never tried public sex before. That's an expanded horizon, hmm?" I shuddered as he played with the strings on the thong a bit.

"I didn't think you would molest me in public..." I tried to squirm out of his grip, already feeling my cock hardening just from him teasing me like he was. He knew all my weak spots, what felt good, what didn't feel good. Basically, I was an open book to him during sex. "What if the workers catch us? Not only will we be kicked out but we'll also have to waste our money on this... Stupid dress and stupid itchy thong, too."

I felt slightly guilty as a look of disappointment crossed his face. I mean... He had gone to all the trouble to pick all this out and force me into it, the least I could do is play his stupid little game. I opened my mouth to let him know I was going to let him do as he pleased when his own voice cut mine off. "I have an idea!" He let me go and started stripping all his clothes off. "If you don't like it if I screw you in public..." He tossed his boxers to the side and bent over, resting his hands on the wall. "Then why don't you screw me instead! That's a huge expansion!" He grinned at me, obviously proud.

"Oh, uh..." I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared at Naruto's twitching hole just _begging_ to be penetrated. No wonder he got off on teasing the way he did. I wouldn't mind having him scream my name while I pushed into him roughly. '_Shit. I'm just turning myself on more..._' I covered my mouth as I stared more. "W-Would you really want the guy in a dress to screw you, Naru?" Damn, he's really serious about this...

"What? Are you trying to say I should wear the dress instead?" He blinked a bit, scrunching his nose up. "Just take the damn thing off. I have more dignity than to have a man in a dress fuck me like this." He nodded a bit, his hips still sticking up in the air and his hole still twitching from lack of attention. "Now hurry before I change my mind and just take you dry."

I winced a bit, remembering the last time and almost feeling it again. "Right, right.." I started attempting to take the dress off, finally struggling out of it and kicking the boots off and peeling the gloves off as well. I walk over to his bent over form and grabbed his hips, thinking through all the things Naruto did to me when we did it at home. I spread his ass open and decide to do something I've been very, very curious about.

Getting on my knees behind him, I spread him open wider and slide my tongue up the crack of his ass, teasingly using less pressure over his hole. The shiver and sigh I got from him were more than enough encouragement, and I flattened my tongue over his hole and rubbed up and down. It didn't taste as disgusting as I thought it would. If anything, it was kind of erotic and exciting feeling the twitching against my tongue while I pleasured him.

"Ah... G-Gaara..." His usually smooth voice was strained with pleasure. "D-Does it always feel this g-good..?" I smirked a bit and nodded as much as I could. My cock twitched and throbbed between my legs as I heard him stuttering the way he was now. I slid a finger in along with my tongue, pushing it in deep and using my other hand to rub at his thigh.

"E-Ehh? That... That feels funny..." He squirmed a bit and turned his head to pout at me. "Y-You could have warned m-me..." I rolled my eyes and pulled my tongue away, standing up with my finger still inside of him.

"Relax. If I can take it, you can take it. Just... Relax." I started pumping it in and out, licking his shoulder blades and nibbling around the bumps of his spine lazily. I slowly inserted another finger, rubbing his thigh again when I heard a small whimper come out of him.

"I-It hurts... Gaara..." He panted a bit and looked at me with teary eyes. I kinda felt bad for him, of course. It's his first time taking it, and it has to be in a dressing room of all places. Not to mention he's a big crybaby when it comes to this kinda stuff. I remember once he cried for a good ten minutes when he stubbed his toe on the coffee table...

"Like I said, just relax. And quit squirming, it's only making it worse." I pushed them in and out carefully, stretching him slowly and letting him adjust to the intrusion. I felt his muscles relax somewhat around my fingers and started planting butterfly kisses up his spine and towards his neck. I spread my fingers inside of him slowly, relaxing the muscles even more before pulling them out.

There was a soft whine and a pout thrown my way, Naruto glancing over his shoulder to look at why I moved away. "Why'd you stop..?" He licked his lips and stretched his back more. I admired his beautiful body hungrily, drinking up the sight. His tan skin was slightly slick with sweat, giving it a nice glisten. His crystal blue eyes were hazy and glazed with lust as they focused on me. I let my own eyes trail down to his plump lips and I smirked, seeing them open and letting out small puffs of air. He looked good enough to eat.

"Relax, I'll put something a bit more... Satisfying in." I rubbed his hips and looked down, seeing his hole twitching and eager to pull me in. Sighing, I pressed up against him and let the head of my cock touch his entrance teasingly before pushing in gingerly. "Ah.." The tight ring of muscle stretched a bit to fit me in.

Naruto groaned a bit and looked back at me. "Gaara.." He tightened around me a bit. "I-It hurts.." There were small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he clenched his jaw a bit. I contemplated stopping for a moment, but the tight heat tightening even more got rid of that idea. I really didn't want to hurt him, but I know from experience it would be better soon.

"Let it sit for a while, sweetie. It'll feel better after you get used to it." It's amazing how different our roles are now. I rubbed his hip and lower back lovingly, trying to distract him from the pain. "Just think about how good it'll feel after I find that spot inside you." He nodded weakly and took a couple deep breaths.

We sat there for a few moments, me just enjoying the heat surrounding my cock and him taking short, shallow breaths to try and loosen his muscles. I felt him press back experimentally and move his hips, biting his lip. "Y-You can try and move now. I think I'm okay." He sure as hell didn't have to tell me twice. I sighed as I pulled out, finally getting some much needed friction. I pulled until just the tip was in before thrusting back in, just how Naruto does when I'm underneath him.

"Ah..." I licked my lips and kept doing that, still worried it was hurting him. Now, instead of tightening painfully, it was more like he was sucking me back in and asking for more. I kept at a steady pace, holding his hips still and squeezing gently if he ever winced. "Naruto.."

He tightened his fists and panted lightly, pressing his hips back against my own. His pants quickly gained pace the longer I went on thrusting into him and he looked back at me, his eyes practically begging for more. "Gaara.." He whispered back. "Harder.. Please.." I felt myself harden just a bit more and nodded, moving a bit harder and faster. His pants turned into soft, lewd mewls of pure pleasure, his knuckles starting to turn white from how hard he was clenching his fists.

We stayed like that for while, me thrusting quickly and him moaning quietly. After a long time it seems, I pressed up against something that had him arching his back almost painfully. "O-Oh! God, hit that spot again!" He cried out, a little too loudly for my taste, and tried shoving himself back against me. I obeyed him without much complaint, grunting lowly as I tried to aim for that spot over and over again.

Feeling myself nearly climax, I reach a hand around and wrapped it around his own neglected cock and gave a couple quick jerks, determined to make him cum before me. "Naru, baby.."I whispered in his ear sensually. He moaned louder and looked at me. "Go ahead and cum." I liked the shell of his ear to hopefully push him over the edge.

"O-Oh..." He moaned louder than any other moan he'd made and came hard into my hand, a drawn out version of my name leaving his lips. I gasped as his muscles convulsed around me and I came as well, having already been nearing my own orgasm. We both panted hard, enjoying our post-climactic bliss for a while. I listened to him breathing and tried to calm myself down, pulling out slowly and letting the both of us slide down to the floor in a pile.

"Gaara...?" He murmured, letting me settle between his legs and curl up on his chest. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He played with my hair affectionately and pressed his lips against my forehead. Of course I enjoyed myself, but he only wants me to say that so he would be able to get away with molesting me in public again. There's no way I'm letting that happen.

"I suppose, but I would have preferred a real bed." He stiffened a bit and I laughed lightly, kissing his chin. "Let's get dressed and pay for the stupid dress. I don't wanna be caught in here."

Unfortunately, we got caught anyway. One of the employees had heard us and reported it to his boss. So now we're banned from ever shopping there again and Naruto's spending the next year sleeping on the couch and never having sex with me again. We still keep that damn dress and other things in the closet, just in case.

**. . .**

_My first ever lemon and it sucks major cock._

_Pardon my French, I just hate it._

_Sorry it's so bad guys._


End file.
